


Power Cut

by spookyscaryiwachan



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: F/M, Kuroneki, Oral Sex, Smut, power cuts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-04 01:03:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12158403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookyscaryiwachan/pseuds/spookyscaryiwachan
Summary: There are many things people can do in the dark.





	Power Cut

Kaneki usually preferred to see Touka's face when they... did things, and Touka vice versa. They couldn't deny, however, that there was something appealing about the darkness that shrouded them.

When the lights had suddenly flickered off, and their chuckles silenced, Kaneki's gut reaction was to grip Touka, checking she's okay. Of course, she took this differently.

'Scared, are ya?' Although he did let out an 'eep!', it was because her voice suddenly interrupted the silence, surprising him. Their dark hair made things even harder, as it blended in with their surroundings.

'No-o.' Even to him it sounded weak.  
'Have you got any candles here, Touka-chan?' She shook her head before realising that he couldn't see her, suddenly being a good thing as a small blush appeared.

As she didn't supply him with a proper answer, both realised it was raining outside, and a thunderstorm was probably coming. This was proved right, of course.

Like her voice, the thunder crashed, Kaneki shrieking as he grabbed Touka again. This time felt different, as whatever was against his palm felt soft and squishy, and slightly hard, prompting Kaneki to keep his hand still.   
'Kaneki...' she remarked, feeling her cheeks paint red.  
'Yeah...' Softly replying, he was oblivious to the deadpan laced in her tone.

'That's my boob.'

He let out an even louder scream, throwing his hand away as a flurry of apologies flew out his mouth. His hand felt warm, though, and Touka couldn't deny that actually... wasn't terrible, feeling a pang in her stomach.

He was muttering now, Touka deciding to boldly assort both hands to rest on her breasts, trying to suppress a sigh at the heat she could feel. Though it was dark, she could tell his eyes were wide, just as he knew she was abusing her bottom lip. Tutting, he leaned in, the pent-up tension taking its hold on him as he captured her lips, for he was the only one who could attack them.

Cherishing the slight moan she released, he squeezed the mounds, pinching her nipples through clothing and bras. Wailing again, he felt encouraged, beginning to move closer, and slip his tongue in her waiting mouth.

Slowly, he went for her shirt, but the darkness lost him, forcing him to feel around her body, all aware of her body tensing up at the light and sensual touching. He decided to tease a bit, running his arms up her arms, stomach, and her upper back, feeling another spike as he lightly scratched at the kakuhou. It made sense ghouls would be sensitive there, and by the gasp that came he bet it was an erogenous zone, smirking as he knew it would come in handy one day.

When his hands began to finally work at her buttons, she eagerly helped him, throwing it somewhere random, ignoring the thump that seemed to be her science books toppling. He went to bite her collarbone, missing, and ended up on her arm, which was an unique place to leave a hickey. Quickly amending his mistake, he left butterfly kisses as a way of direction, Touka letting out a smile at the feeling.

Finally finding his desired place, he harshly sucked, then soothed the bite with his tongue. Next he went up her neck, nuzzling it with his nose, before hungrily descending on her lips.

Yes, was all she could think, as she effortlessly slipped her tongue into his mouth. Sucking on his bottom lip, they both groaned, Touka loving his taste.

Playing with the hem of his shirt, he eagerly helped her take it off, going to her shorts, hesitating.   
'Are you sure?' Answering, she pulled him in for a kiss, snapping her hips up, relishing the way he almost ripped off her shorts, and bra.

Who knew Kaneki could be like this, she thought, as he attacked her breasts, pinching, and licking, and sucking in ways that had her whimper, pressing against him harder. He left a messy trail to her navel, stopped by her underwear.

Contrasting, he took them off slowly, as a chance for her to stop him if he was going to far. Impatient, she lifted her hips, using her legs to take them off herself. Relieved, he left kisses up her calf, going on her inner thighs. He stopped when he reached her sex, hair tickling her stomach, and warm breath arousing her even more. Added with the fact that she couldn't see him, she grew wetter, impatiently demanding Kaneki to hurry up.

Instead he surprised her, fitting in a finger. It wasn't painful, but more uncomfortable than she expected. She soon forgot the feeling as he thrusted, adding another one when she was ready, delivering the message by throwing herself against him. Fitting four fingers inside of her, he curled and scissored, bringing her closer. Letting out wanton cries, she moaned his name, striking a chord within him.   
'Say my name.' She did, Kaneki descending to her clit, sucking in a way that had her screaming. Even though he didn't like to eat human meat, or any, really, something about her made him hungry.

As she came, he swallowed all of her essence, feeling his pants go painfully tight. Struggling to catch her breath, she pulled him up, hand reaching blindly for him. She grabbed his arm, running a hand up it as Kaneki held back a chuckle. He couldn't, however, letting out loud laughter that had her heart clench. When had she ever heard him laugh like that... Why is he laughing, anyway.

Sensing her confusion, he wiped a tear from his eye, he wouldn't tease her.  
'Touka-chan, that's my wrist.' She cringed, pulling her hand away with a shriek as his frame shook, punching his arm in return. Used to her bad temper, her hit did nothing, heart lightened. She was thankful for the power-cut, feeling her cheeks burn.   
'You idiot.' She hissed, anger replacing her embarrassment 'You could have told me.' He noticed her recoiling, turning her head, obviously thinking he was laughing at her. That wasn't the case at all, he actually felt very relieved, and giddy. She was more innocent than she seemed, it was precious.

'Touka-chan, look at me.' His voice was so soft, and when she looked in his direction she felt a kiss on her side of her mouth. Well, he aimed for her lips, amending himself by kissing her cheek, temple, and forehead, saving her lips for last. As he gently abused her lips he took her wrist, bringing it down to his erection. She immediately latched onto it, rubbing and massaging him, relishing how his forehead fell against hers, feeling his breath get heavier on her lips.

Afraid to cum in his pants, he halted her, getting up. This left warning bells in Touka, fearing he had lost his nerve, feeling immense relief when her ears caught him taking off his trousers, and briefs, navigating his way back to her.

'You're one hundred percent sure, right?' He had to reaffirm, he wouldn't do something she would regret, though he really wanted to continue.   
'I'm sure.' She took his cock again, pointing it at her entrance. She pumped him, slicking him up before he pushed in.

He groaned - her walls were tight, sucking him in as he felt the urge to wildly thrust. Waiting for her to adjust, he prepped kisses all over her sensitive neck, Touka squirming as he turned any discomfort away.   
'Move.' Was all she could manage, anticipation running through her veins.

He went shallowly, giving her time to get used to all of this. As her impatience grew, his speed increased, both moaning onto each other's ears. God, she felt so good. Efforts increasing, he wished he could see her face, her hazy eyes, her flushed cheeks.

As he thrusted, a crash rang out, scaring Kaneki so much that his angle turned jagged, hitting a place that sent butterflies to her stomach.   
'Again!' She gasped, and Kaneki was more than happy to oblige. Hitting her sweet spot with every slam, he intelligently lowered a hand to her clit, Touka swearing as she succumbed to pleasure.

In the moment of her orgasm, a struck of lightning flooded the room, the timing so perfect that Kaneki could see her face contorted with pleasure. Her sweet orgasm and the way she hugged his cock prompted his release, vision flashing white like lightning.

They panted hard, and when Kaneki went to roll off of her he fell to the floor, a thump and a shriek following.   
'Kaneki...!'   
'I'm good.' Groaning, he raised his hand, forgetting she couldn't see him. Moving slightly, she tried to get a look at him, also miscalculating and falling onto him.   
'Oof. Touka-chan?'   
'Who else.' She deadpanned, both realising their nude state, blushing.   
'A-are you alright?' He tried not to think about the way she pressed against him, hands on his chest for support. He cared about her safety, more than anything.   
'Well, you did break my fall...' she trailed off, feeling something poke at het thigh. 'Are you?' Her voice turned sultry, Kaneki gulping as she sat up, rubbing directly against him.

'W-well, maybe I do need some assistance.'

**Author's Note:**

> Welp


End file.
